Lilly
by devisun7
Summary: Sara finds Ian almost unconscious at the hands of Irons. She stands up to Irons and helps Ian to a woman for help. She find this woman strange but loves Ian like a son just and hates Irons almost as much as Sara herself does.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Characters in this story, with the exception of Lilly are the sole property of those that own the rights of Witchblade. I take no credit for them.   
  
This story is also a figment in my imagination and may or may not actually run along with the Series and/or Comic Book. I have taken Creative License in certian aspects to make the story work. I just hope it makes sense.  
  
  
  
Part One  
  
Ian had lost count on how many times Irons had struck him. All he knew is that his back felt like it was on fire and bleeding. Now all he could do was stay on the floor and try to protect his head from the vicious blows of the crop and Irons' feet.   
  
"We almost lost her tonight because of your stupidity!" Irons screamed and delivered another series of blows. "You are never to leave her alone! I thought that was understood!"  
  
"But Master!" Ian tried to explain.  
  
"Shut up you imbecile." Irons was livid and out of control. "When she goes out, you go out. Is that so hard to understand?"   
  
"No Master." Ian swallowed hard as his skin screamed out in torment.  
  
"You have begun to test my patience. No more! Do you understand me!" Irons delivered an extreme kick to Ian's midsection, knocking the breath out of the younger man.   
  
"Sara." Ian whispered and spit blood. Irons raised the crop to strike Ian again, but was stopped by a sudden voice.   
  
"What in hell is going on here!" Sara has entered without being noticed by Irons. "What are you doing to him?" Her eyes were wide and full of confusion.  
  
"Go home Sara. Get out and let me handle..." Irons glared at the woman.   
  
"Go home? You have to be joking." Her eyes narrowed as Irons raised the bloodied crop again. "Don't do it Irons."  
  
"Sara, please, just leave." Ian whimpered from the floor. "Don't look."   
  
"Yes Sara, you heard him. Go! Now!" Irons turned away from Sara and stared pathetically at Ian.   
  
"Leave him alone." Her voice held an edge and the bracelet on her arm began to itch into life. She took a tentative step toward the fallen man.   
  
"I will do as I please with him. He belongs to me." Irons breathed harshly as he stepped between Sara and Ian's struggling body.   
  
"He is a human being." Sara hissed. "He belongs to no one."  
  
"Are you so sure about that Sara?" For a split second, suspicion crossed her concerned face.   
  
"Yeah, I'm sure!" She tried to keep her gaze on Irons but it continued to waver to Ian struggling to catch his breath on the floor. "Nottingham, can you get up?"  
  
"Don't think about it Nottingham. Stay right where you are." Irons warned.  
  
"Sara please, go home. Everything is as it should be." Ian's words were whispers and full of pain.  
  
"Yes, everything is exactly as it should be." Irons delivered another savage kick to Ian's back. "I'll finish dealing with this piece of trash..."Irons suddenly look at Sara as the sound of clinking metal filled the room.  
  
"I said don't do that." Venom dripped from Sara's voice as the Witchblade transformed on her hand. "Get away from him Irons."  
  
"Sara." Ian found energy he thought had left him and moved to her, kneeling and staring her in the eyes, holding the gauntlet with both hands. Hands that for that the first time Sara saw clearly without gloves. His left hand seemed to be the hand of a normal man with nail that could use some TLC she mused. But the right hand seemed to have something embedded in its palm and was scarred badly. Sara couldn't identify what they object was.. "Please, don't do this." Images played before her eyes. Ian looked to be in armor. His head bare of a helmet and he was pleading for the life of an enemy. "If you do, you will regret it." She stared at Ian then at Irons. "Please withdraw the blade." His eyes bore into her soul as his hands tightened around the sword. "Don't." Deeply confused, Sara felt the gauntlet transform back into the dainty bracelet resting around her wrist. As the blade withdrew it sliced the flesh on Ian's hands and he inhaled sharply. "Thank you Sara."  
  
"Don't thank me. I don't know what is going on here, but I am not leaving you to this monster." She continued to glare at Irons. "Come with me, I need to get you to a hospital."  
  
"No," Ian whispered and he clenched his hands and brought them to his chest, still kneeling. "No hospital."  
  
"Ian, listen to me." She crouched to his eye level. "You have to get checked out." Sara spoke softly to the man in front of her. "You won't do me any good if you die of blood loss or infection."  
  
"No hospital." Ian repeated as he began to feel weak. "Take me to Lilly. She will know what to do for me."  
  
"Who's Lilly?" When Ian didn't answer, she looked up at Irons with contempt. "Who is Lilly? Where is she?"  
  
"He will take you to her." Irons turned his back. "Get that wretched thing out of my sight."   
  
"Ian, you have to help me if you want Lilly to help. Can you do that?" Sara could tell Ian was fast becoming listless. He nodded. "Okay, let me help you up, then you can show me where to go." She stood and helped him stand. "This might hurt but I am going to put my arm around you."  
  
"I can stand anything for you my Princess." Ian smiled as he stood but winced as she draped one arm around her neck and wrapped her arm behind him. "You're right. That does hurt."  
  
"My Princess?" She glanced humorously at him. "You are becoming delirious Nottingham. We better find this Lilly before you try to propose to me and I have to kill you." She looked back at Irons one more time. "I'm not finished with you Irons. Don't think I will forget this."  
  
"Nor I Sara." He waved them away carelessly. "Nor I."  
  
  



	2. Lilly: Part Two

Disclaimer: As before I do not claim ownership of these Characters, save but Lilly who is my own creation.   
  
Again, this may or may not run along the storyline of the television Series or Comic Books by the same name. The situations are strictly of my own imagination.   
  
PART TWO  
Lilly, Sara soon learned was another of Irons' hired help. Ian directed her to an upper floor where apparently the woman lived. With care not to hurt the man more than necessary, Sara leaned Ian against the wall and began pounding on the door.  
  
"Lilly? You in there?" Sara yelled as she continued to pound. "Hey! Lilly!" Suddenly the door swung open and Sara faced a smallish woman with Grey eyes and waist length black hair. "You Lilly?"  
  
"Who in blazes wants to know." She glared at Sara until the wounded man peeked around the doorframe. "IAN!"   
  
"Hey Lilly. I think I have a slight problem." He stared to fall but with Sara and Lilly's help he struggled into the apartment.   
  
"Lady of Light" Lilly sighed deeply, "What happened this time?" Ignoring Sara's questioning look she motioned to a chair in front of a lit fireplace. "Help me get him sat down, will you?"   
  
"My gloves Lilly. I left them downstairs." Ian moaned as they sat him gently down, careful not to let his back touch anything.   
  
"I have an extra pair in the bathroom. Second drawer on the right." She instructed Sara.   
  
"Check his hands will you? I think I cut them." Sara looked helpless at the blood welling in the man's hands then turned and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Let me look at them Ian." Lilly knelt in front of him. He tried to pull his hands away from her. "Ian, I've seen them before. I was there when it happened, remember? It doesn't bother me, now let me look." Slowly he extended them and she gently took them in her own. "Not too bad but I want to dress them before you put those gloves back on." He was about to protest. "Ian, don't make me mad young man. It won't take but just a second." She reached across his body and rummaged through a table drawer next to the chair. She pulled out a dark blue bottle and some gauze. "Never know when my Ian is going to come visiting."  
  
"Here." Sara came back in and gave the gloves to Lily as she was wrapping Ian's hands. "Did I hurt him bad?" She looked over the woman with concern.   
  
"No, it's not deep." Lilly looked up at Ian and smiled. "Is this the Princess?"  
  
"Lilly, this is The Lady Sara." Ian tried to smile. "She is the true Wielder." Absently Sara touched the bracelet as Lilly looked at her.   
  
"So she is." The older woman stood and moved behind the chair. Carefully she touched Ian's head to have him bend over more. "Let me take a look at your back." Sara saw the hurt and hate in Lilly's eyes as she looked at the mangled flesh. "He really went too far this time Ian." She fought tears of anger. "Sara, behind you there is a small silver handled knife, would you fetch it for me.?" She waited with one hand outstretched for Sara to do as was requested. "Ian, be still, I have to cut what is left of this shirt off you." Ian only nodded as Lilly began to methodically remove the strips of cloth from the bloodied and bruised back. She worked slowly and carefully and try as he might, Ian still jerked away as she touched a particularly sensitive spot. "This isn't going to work this way."   
  
"I am sorry Lilly." Ian whispered through muffled tears. "I am trying to stay still."   
  
"Ian my love, it isn't you." She moved away from the man and left the room.   
  
"Ian?" Sara moved in front of him and crouched so that she could look into his face. "He did this because of me, didn't he." Ian only looked away and closed his eyes tightly. "You don't have to say anything, I can tell." Slowly she reached out and brushed some stray hairs off his face. "Why?"  
  
'For my sake Sara, let it just be." He moved his face into her hand, savoring the feel of her skin next to his.   
  
"I don't know that I can." She sounded sad.   
  
"Ian." Lilly walked back in holding a small glass. She pretended not to see Sara snatch her hand away. "Ian, I want you to drink this." She handed him the glass and waited until he drank all the contents, grimacing at the bitterness. "Now, can you make it into the other room and lay on the table?" He nodded and slowly stood. On weak legs he stumbled out of the women's sight. Sara started after him but was stopped by Lilly's strong hands. 'Let him do this on his own."   
  
"But…" Sara started to protest.   
  
"But nothing." Lilly pointed to one of the large chairs. "Sit down and let's give him some time to regain some of his dignity and lay down." She waited for Sara to follow instructions than sat across from her. There was an uncomfortable silence as Sara kept looking at the door where Ian had disappeared. "He will be just fine Lady Sara." The phrase made Sara sharply look at Lilly.   
  
"Why does he keep calling me that? Why are you calling me that?"  
  
"Because you are the rightful wearer of the Witchblade." Lilly spoke as though Sara should already know the answer. "Not everyone can were the Blade and remain sane. You see what is has done to Irons." Lilly shook her head sadly. "Ian was lucky to even survive."  
  
"You mean Ian wore?" Sara looked down at the bracelet. Lilly only nodded. "But, I thought only women could…"   
  
"Sara, just be patient. All will be revealed as you are ready." Lilly reached across and patted Sara's hand softly.   
  
Just as Lilly was about to stand there was a loud banging on the door. Both women were startled.   
  
"LILLY! I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" It was Kenneth Irons voice. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"  
  
"You stay right there Sara. I will handle this." She stood gracefully and walked to the door. Sara remained seated but put her hand on the butt of her gun. Lilly turned and smiled just as she reached out to the door handle. "Thank you Sara, but that will not be necessary. We are on my sacred grounds." She turned the handle and opened the door. Kenneth Irons stood red faced and livid. "Kenneth, how nice to see you."  
  
"Where is Nottingham!"  



	3. Lilly: Part Three

Disclaimer: Yep, the Characters mentioned in this story, all but Lilly belong to the Owners of the Witchblade and her children.   
  
And again...this may or may not follow the storyline created for the televison series or the comic by the same name.   
  
  
PART THREE  
"I said where is Nottingham!" Irons glared at Lilly.  
  
"Kenneth, you have been drinking again." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want Nottingham and I want him now you old hag." His words were slurred and full of hate.   
  
"Ian is in no condition to see you Kenneth." Lilly spoke softly but Sara could fell the tension in the room build. "I will send him to you when he is better."  
  
"How dare you!" Kenneth started to take a step forward. Sara tightened her grip on her gun. He hesitated as he looked at the floor and the doorway nervously. "Have you forgotten that I am the Master of this…"  
  
"No Kenneth, I have not forgotten anything." Lilly's gray eye bored into Irons' blue ones. She was so much smaller than him but stood as though she didn't notice. "But you seemed to have forgotten who I am and where you are. Do I need to remind you of that?" She smiled sweetly. "After the last incident I would think you would remember." Irons reached for her neck but pulled his hand away as though he were burned. "I see that your memory is as bad as your temper tonight."  
  
"Lilith, I am warning you!"  
  
"You, warn me?" Lilly cackled loudly then became very serious. "Kenneth Irons, I know you. I have known you for a very long time. You do not warn me of anything. You do not control what I do or think. You will not threaten me again." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Leave now."  
  
"You are dismissing me?" Irons looked surprised.  
  
"I must see to Ian's wounds. The wounds you unjustly inflicted on him." She started to close the door. "Go away before I allow my anger to control me." Without waiting, Lilly slammed the door loudly and waited. She only turned to Sara as they both heard Irons leave down the hallway. "Well now." She grinned mischievously. "That was interesting. Shall we go see to Ian now?  
  
Sara removed her hand from the gun and stood, still slightly shocked by what she just witnessed. She followed the small woman into the other room. Ian had already laid face down on the massage table and was sleeping soundly.   
  
"Good, the tincture has worked. He will sleep and not feel any pain." Lilly moved carefully to the prone man and surveyed his back. "Sara, would you bring that lamp over here. I need more light to work with."  
  
"Lilly?" Sara brought over the standing lamp and set it next to the table. "What just happened in there?"  
  
"Nothing that should concern you right now." Lilly began to finish removing blood-drenched strips of cloth from Ian's back. "Stay with him while I fetch something to clean up that mess." Sara only nodded and stared at the sleeping man.   
  
Once Lilly was out of the room, she bent over and gently touched the dark hair. Ian stirred softly and for a moment, Sara thought she saw a slight smile form across his lips. Standing up she noticed that his arms hung loosely over the sides of the table. Unconsciously she stooped down and lifted his right hand, looking at the glove.   
  
"I don't think he would approve of you looking Sara." Lilly came back in with a bowl of liquid and some cloths. "He will let you see when he is ready." Setting down her supplies, the older woman began gently wiping the blood off Ian's back. "He still is very self conscious of the scars."  
  
"What scars?" Sara straightened herself but continued to look at the black material covering Ian's hand. "Where did they come from?"  
  
"All in time Sara." Lilly continued to work.   
  
"Lilly, I am so tired of hearing that." Sara leaned against the wall and shook her head.   
  
"When the Student is ready: The Master will appear!" Sara's head snapped toward the sound of the voice.  
  
"Seems like you have a guest Sara." Lilly looked up and stared at Danny across the room.  
  
"You see him?" Sara almost broke down in tears. "You can actually see Danny?"  
  
"And heard what he said." Lilly smiled motherly at Sara. "Seems like he has good advice."  
  
"Yeah, well, better than that confusion tolerance shit he told me last time." Sara wiped her eyes and grinned.  
  
"Confusion Tolerance." Lilly thought for a moment then looked toward Danny. "What a wonderful phrase. Would you mind if I used it sometimes, young man?"  
  
"Be my guest." Danny smiled and lowered his head slightly.   
  
"Good." Lilly went back to her work with Ian. "You will excuse me if I don't show you the proper respect right now. I have more serious things on my mind."  
  
"He will be fine Lilly." Danny smiled and walked over to the women. "He is breaking from Irons." Ghostly hands reached out to touch Ian. The sleeping man moaned softly. "There will be more times like this Sara. Do not put yourself in jeopardy."  
"What, was I just supposed to walk away from him?" Sara looked shocked at her former partner. "Irons was going to kill him."  
  
"No. He would not have gone that far." Danny looked up at Sara then at Lilly. "He will be fine M'Lady."  
  
"Thank you young man." Lilly dipped the cloth in the liquid and wiped Ian's back again. "I know he will. It is the only think I can thank Kenneth for."  
  
"It wasn't Irons." Danny began to fade. "It was the Witchblade. She gave Nottingham several gifts before leaving him."  
  
"Danny?" Sara reached out to touch her friend but he was gone. "I miss you so much."  
  
"Don't fret Sara." Lilly began to dry her hands and then reached for a jar. "He is with you all the time."  
  
"He said the Witchblade gave him several gifts. What are they?" Sara looked back at Ian and tried to compose herself. .  
  
"Well for one, he heals faster that normal. If you look, even now some of the wounds are closing and healing." She carefully applied a balm to Ian's skin. "I always thought it was the chemicals Irons was constantly feeding the boy."  
  
"Like the ones he gave the Black Dragons."  
  
"Exactly." Lilly stood back and then looked at Sara. "You look exhausted. I have a spare room. Why don't you go in and sleep?"  
  
"I couldn't do that." Sara started to object as she found she could no longer look away from Lilly's eyes.   
  
"Just for a while. I will watch over him." She watched Sara's eyes grow heavy. "In the morning you can go where you need to."  
  
"I am pretty wiped." A huge yawn escaped Sara's lips. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"No, it wouldn't." Lilly took Sara by the arm gently and guided her out of the room. "I'll show you where the room is, then come back and stay the night with Ian." Finally Sara nodded and allowed the women to lead her. "Good. Everything is going to be just fine."   



	4. Lilly: Part Four

Disclaimer: The Characters of Sara, Irons, Danny and Ian are not mine. They belong to the Creators and Owners of the Witchblade Series and her children.   
  
This story may or may not follow the storylines of the Comics or Television Series of the same name. I hope you enjoy it anyway.   
  
  
PART FOUR  
Sara had fallen asleep more easily than she imagined she could have. The room seemed so peaceful and safe. It reminded her of her own room when she was growing up. Full of warmth and love. As she slept she began to dream.   
  
"Hey Pez!" Danny's voice stirred her. "Wake up Pez. What are you going to do sleep your life away?"  
  
"Danny?" Sara sat up on the side of the bed. She was in her own apartment. "Must be dreaming." She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Danny stood several feet from the foot of her bed and smile. "I am dreaming, right?"  
  
"In a way Pez." Danny waited for her to stand. "Come with me, there is something I want to show you."  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel like I am Scrooge and you are one of the Christmas Ghosts." She frowned but moved closer to Danny. "What do I do now? Grab hold of your sleeve?"  
  
"If you like." The apparition chuckled as Sara grabbed his arm.  
  
"Danny, I can touch you!" Her eyes registered shock.  
  
"You're in a dream state Sara. Of course you can touch me." He walked with her to the center of the room and then stopped. As they stood there, a sweet mist seemed to envelope them. "You know you won't be seen or heard. All you have to do is watch, Sara." She nodded as the mist started to slowly clear. They were in Iron's room. She could see the staircases climbing on each side. "Do you know where you are Sara?"  
  
"Yeah. I know where we are. Why?" She felt anger rise.   
  
"Just watch." Danny spoke softly as a young boy in his late teens walked carefully in, looking over his shoulders to make sure he was alone. His back length hair was pulled back away from his face. Sara notice large, intelligent eyes looking around sheepishly.   
  
"Who is that?" Sara asked as Danny simply put a finger to his lips for her to remain quiet.   
  
The boy moved with cat like grace to one of the many glass shelves lining the room and stopped at one. He inhaled and after looking around once more, popped the lock and opened one of the doors. With long fingers, he lifted something out of the case and looked at it lovingly.   
  
"What are you doing in here!" Sara jumped at Irons voice. "You were told never to come in here alone."  
  
"I am sorry." The boy suddenly dropped his eyes to the floor but held onto the object.   
  
"Is that…" Sara whispered but became quiet.   
  
"What is it you have there." Irons moved closer to the boy who didn't look up. "Let me see."   
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to look at it." Shaky hands lifted the object so that Irons could see. "I didn't mean any harm. Honestly I didn't."  
  
"Put it on." Irons' command was cold. The boy hesitated and stared at the floor. Irons took a step closer. "I said put it on."  
  
"But you said that no male could wear…" Irons backhanded the boy and sent him falling to his knees.   
  
"I said put it on young Nottingham." Sara inhaled sharply as Irons spoke. "If you are that curious, then put it on your wrist." The young Nottingham looked at the bracelet as though it was a deadly snake ready to strike. "Put it on, or I will put it on you." Shaking the young boy brought the object to his right wrist and hesitated only for a second before placing against his bare skin. For a moment nothing happened. Nottingham looked up at Irons in confusion. Suddenly his eyes became unfocused and he brought his hands to his ears. "Does it hurt Boy?"  
  
"What is going on here?" Sara heard a distinctly female voice coming into the room.   
  
"Stay out of this Lilly." Irons warned as a younger Lilly rushed to Nottingham. "Young Ian here is learning a lesson."  
  
"What have you done Ian." Lilly knelt next to the boy and looked into his face. Fear had left and now he looked enraptured. "What is it doing to him?"  
  
"Lilly, it's all right." Nottingham rasped as he rocked back and forth on his knees. "It's beautiful."  
  
"What do you mean it's beautiful!" Irons growled as his eyes narrowed.   
  
"The history…" Nottingham closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "The majesty of it."  
  
"Witch! I thought you said that only women…" Irons stared hard at Lilly.   
  
"The Witchblade has a mind of it's own Kenneth." She watched Nottingham carefully. "I suggest that you leave him alone. He is in trance and should not be disturbed." Irons started to reach out and grab Nottingham, but was stopped by Lilly's hand. "I said leave him alone." Her words held a dangerous edge to them. Irons pulled his hand back.   
  
"Watch over him." Irons tried to sound in charge of the situation. "When he decides to return to this realm, I want to see him. Is that understood." Lilly only nodded. "I said…"  
  
"I heard you Kenneth." The woman didn't look up as Irons stormed away. "All right sweet Ian, he's gone and you are safe. Let the Blade show you what you need to understand."  
  
Suddenly the mist started swallowing the room again.  
  
"What happened?" Sara looked at Danny confused. "Did he really put the Witchblade on?" Danny only nodded. "What happened to him?' Danny simply nodded to the mist that was disappearing again. A horrible scream caused Sara to look back at what was happening.   
  
Time was different again. Nottingham looked worn and tired. Tears streamed down his face as Lilly tried to hold his thrashing body down. Irons simply looked on dispassionately.   
  
'GET IT OFF ME!" Nottingham screamed as he held the gauntlet close to his chest. "IT BURNS! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"  
  
"I can't Ian." Lilly was crying as she held him like a baby in her arms. "Kenneth do something."  
  
"What do you suggest Lilly." Irons was cold as he watched. "He put it on, now he must deal with the Witchblade's wrath."   
  
"You bastard." Lilly hissed. "Ian, listen to me. Let it go."   
  
"It won't go Lilly." Nottingham whimpered softly. "It hurts so badly." Nottingham was loosing consciousness. "I'm going to die."  
  
"No you're not Ian." Lilly stoked his hair as his body became limp in her arms. "Ian you are not going to die. That is not part of the prophecy." As she shook him, there was a clang as the gauntlet transformed back into a bracelet and fell to the floor.   
  
"It's over." Irons walked to them and bent over to retrieve the bracelet.   
  
"Dear Mother…" Lilly held up Ian's right arm. "Look at his hand." The flesh of Nottingham's hand was badly burned. Careful not to touch the charred flesh, she turned his hand over and stared in disbelief. "Part of the Blade is still with him Kenneth."  
  
"What?" Jealousy burned in his eyes as he saw the object deep within Nottingham's flesh. "How dare…"  
  
"What Kenneth? How dare the Witchblade accept him and not you?" She grinned at Irons with satisfaction.   
  
"Get him out of here." Irons turned his back on the two and stared at the fireplace.  
  
"Sara." Danny spoke softly. "Time to go back." He touched her cheek with his hand and Sara felt herself go limp and fall. She landed in the bed, back where the dream started. "Sleep now Sara." She felt herself drift back to a deep sleep as she heard a soft moan and cry from the room where Ian Nottingham slept.   



	5. Lilly: Part Five

Disclaimer: All characters except for Lilly do not belong to me. They are the property of the creators and owners of the Witchblade and her children.   
  
This story apparently after the last episode may not follow the Television or Comics series of the same name. The situations are solely of my own imagination.   
  
  
  
PART FIVE  
Sara woke to the rich smells of freshly brewed coffee. She stretched and smiled softly to herself. For a change she felt rested. As she stood, she straightened her clothes and ran her fingers through tangled hair. Finally she made her way out of the bedroom and was met with Lilly smiling and handing her a mug.  
  
"Hope you like coffee. I can't seem to start my day without it." Lilly motioned for Sara to sit across from her. "You have a lot of questions this morning I am sure."  
  
"I had the most peculiar dream last night." Sara warmed her hands and looked into the dark liquid as she spoke.   
  
"I know." Lilly sipped quietly.   
  
"You know." Sara looked at Lilly with wide eyes full of confusion. "Why doesn't that surprise me in the least?"  
  
"You should be used to things like that by now Sara." Lilly lowered her cup and stared at the young woman.   
  
"Is Ian all right?" Sara felt a bewildered concern when it came to the mysterious man. "I mean I know he's not all right but…"  
  
"I am fine Lady Sara." Ian's voice caused Sara to jerk around suddenly and spill the hot coffee on her hand.  
  
"DAMN!" She cursed and wiped the offending liquid off.  
  
"I've caused you to hurt yourself." Ian quickly knelt in front of her and took her hand in his gloved on. "I am sorry."  
  
"Hey, no problem. My carelessness." She suddenly felt very awkward. "You don't have to do that to me."  
  
"Do what?" Ian kept his eyes lowered as he spoke.   
  
"Oh do get up Ian." Lilly laughed softly. "Sara apparently is not used to adoration." She scooted over and patted the cushion close to her. "Sit by me." She waited until Ian did as he was instructed. "And do quit looking at the floor when you are here. It makes me think I need to clean it."  
  
"Lilly." Ian smiled broadly. "Sara deserves my respect."  
  
"Sara does not!" Sara shook her head as she watched the two people. "And frankly I wish you would do that more."  
  
"Do what Sara." Finally Ian lifted his eyes and saw the amusement in hers.   
  
"Smile. You don't seem so menacing." She quickly lifted her cup in a toast and drank deeply. "You have a very nice smile Nottingham."  
  
"Thank you Sara." Ian smiled again then suddenly frowned and looked at Lilly. "I have to go."  
  
"No you don't." Lilly also frowned. "You were hurt. I will not kill Irons to be without you for a few hours, or even a day."  
  
"I must go to him Lilly. You know that." Ian stood and headed toward the door.   
  
"Hey Nottingham." Sara waited until the dark man stopped and turned his head slightly to her. "Why? Why do you put up with Irons?"  
  
"He is all I know?" Before either woman could say anything else Ian was gone.   
  
"I don't understand." Sara held her cup and looked into it bewildered.   
  
"Yes you do." Lilly didn't pay attention to Sara's questioning stare. "You are a police officer, aren't you?"  
  
"You know I am."  
  
"They you have run across it before. Ian is a victim of constant abuse." She spoke very softly. "Irons has raised him. He has habitually abused Ian then shown a sick kind of affection to him. It has always been a vicious cycle. He expects things like last night from Irons."   
  
"And you let it happen?" Sara felt repulsion. "How could you?"  
  
"Let it happen? Of course I didn't let it happen." Lilly stopped and took a deep breath. "For a very long time I didn't even know…wait, I didn't want to know that Irons was such a monster." She placed her cup down. "When I was first hired on, it was strictly to research on the blade. Then Ian was brought in. I became a nanny and a teacher." Leaning back Sara notice that Lilly was looking older than she first assumed. "He was a bright child my Ian. Took ever subject we started and mastered it in no time. He thirsted for knowledge. He always wanted to learn more." Lilly stared into Sara's eyes. "When I discovered the abuse, I almost lost my life on several occasions trying to protect that boy."   
  
"I'm sorry." Sara began to feel uncomfortable under the older woman's steady gaze.   
  
"No need to be sorry." Lilly smiled. "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?"  
  
"Ah, no." Sara stood. "I really need to drop by my place and change. I'm already late."  
  
"Sara." Lilly spoke softly. "You will come again. There is much you need to know."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I can help you understand the Blade. Irons has kept us apart for far too long."  
  
"You have worn this thing?" Sara asked hopefully.  
  
"No. I never desired to put that thing on." She grinned. "Which is another reason Irons doesn't like me. I refused him. He doesn't take refusal well."  
  
"Then what can you help me understand?"  
  
"More than you will ever know. And besides, you will need to understand young Ian if he is to help you and you him."  
  
"Whatever you say." Sara grinned unconvinced and left.   
  
"You will grow to need my help Sara. Just give it time." Lilly picked up her cup and sipped softly as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.   



	6. Lilly: Part Six

Disclaimer. I do not own the characters save Lilly. Other characters belong to the Creators and Owners of Witchblade and her children.   
  
This story is a figment of my imagination only and may or may not follow the storylines of the Comics or Television version by the Same name.   
  
This chapter is relatively short as I like to keep each locale seperated by Chapters to keep confusion down.   
  
More to come.   
  
  
Part Six  
  
"Kenneth!" Lilly spoke loudly as she entered the sitting room. She inwardly laughed as Irons cringed.  
  
"Do you have to be so loud Lilly?" He whispered as he rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Serves you right." Lilly didn't wait for an invitation and sat on a large loveseat. "Where is Ian?"  
  
"I sent him off early this morning. Small, insignificant errands."   
  
"You caused no permanent damage." Lilly hissed politely. "He should be fully healed in a day or two." He nodded as she spoke. "Lady Sara knows he wore the blade."   
  
"She what?" Irons suddenly became attentive. "What do you mean she knows?"  
  
"She has a spirit guide. He took her on a dream journey of the past." Lilly played with her long nails as she spoke. "She was taken to the beginning and the end of Ian's time with the blade."  
  
"Do something!" Irons stood and began to pace angrily.   
  
"Like what?" Lilly spoke amused.   
  
"I don't know. Banish the guide. Get rid of whomever it is that is helping her. I don't want her to have too much information!"  
  
"Banish?" She looked up in shock. 'No. I will not banish this one."  
  
"You will do as I instruct you." He strode to her and bent over, his face inches from hers. "I am not a man to cross as you know."  
  
"Kenneth, I am also not one to cross as you well know. I will banish no one." They glared at each other for a long moment. "Now if you would be so kind as to get out of my face before I force you."  
  
"And what will you do hag. Turn me into a toad? Rot my insides? What?" He spoke with hatred dripping off each word.   
  
"You are not worth the effort or energy Kenneth. I will not resort to magic but you have only ten seconds to move out of my face or I will painfully move you. Do you understand me!"  
  
"Painfully?" Irons laughed. "You move me painfully?" Suddenly his eyes widened as a sharp, tight grip surrounded his groin. "Lilith." He croaked. Tears filled his eyes as she twisted the tender flesh.   
  
"Get away from me Irons." Suddenly she let go and Irons crumpled like a rag doll to the floor. "Never let it be said that I didn't warn you first." She stood and straightened her clothing and took a deep breath. "Your time of power is coming to an end Kenneth Irons. When that time comes I will be here to witness it and relish in your rewards. It is the only reason I stay." She was silent for a moment as she watched the man squirm on his side. Suddenly her foot shot out and connected with Irons chin. "That was for what you did to Ian last night." Shaking her head in disgust she turned and left the man where he lay.   



	7. Lilly: Part Seven

Disclaimer. The Characters of Ian and Sara are not mine. They belong to the Creators and Owners of the Witchblade and her children.  
  
This is a story from my imagination and may or maynot follow any of the storylines of the Television or Comics Series of the same name.   
  
  
Part Seven  
Sara walked for what seemed to her, hours, but glancing at her watch told her she had only been moving aimlessly for twenty minutes. Her mind rambled from one thought to another, always leading to questions with no answers.   
  
Just as she was about to give up and go home, a dark figure moved just out of her sight range. She slowed to almost a stop and stepped behind some trees, hoping to conceal herself. The figure was Ian Nottingham. His movements were slow and very careful. At times as he moved, he was almost hesitant. Finally he sat on the top of a concrete picnic table, legs drawn under his body and his spine straight. Once he was comfortable, he took several deep breaths and closed his dark eyes. Suddenly Ian looked more like a statue than a man.   
  
From across the playground, Sara noticed a group of children suddenly converging toward the warrior, who now seemed to be sleeping. Sara moved nearer also but remained out of sight. She watched in amazement.   
  
Each child seemed to have a particular spot to sit. Sara was astonished at how orderly they moved and interacted with each other. None of them tried to push their way to the front or argue over who was going to sit where as she had often seen children of this age do. As they continued to get settled, Sara found herself looking around and viewed several groups of women sitting on various park benches. They were all probably the children's mothers or nanny's and they were all perfectly comfortable, allowing the small ones to go to the man in black.   
  
"Is everyone here?" Ian's soft voice startled Sara.   
  
"Billy's sick." A small girl spoke softly. "He's got the measles." She giggled. "Got spots all over him."  
  
"Tina." Ian opened his eyes and looked straight at the child. "It isn't nice to laugh at another's misfortune. Haven't we spoken about that?"  
  
"Yes Sir." The little girl with red hair frowned.   
  
"What do you suppose we should do to make amends, Tina." His waited as the girl scrunched her tiny face in thought. "Well?" He was very patient.  
  
"I could go play with him, I guess."   
  
"Yes. You could go play with him. He would probably like that, but then you might get sick too?" He urged the child to think and lifted his brows as a spark came to her eyes.   
  
"I know! I'll make him a get well card and send it too him. Then I will call him every day till he gets better." Ian smiled broadly.  
  
"Very good Tina." He looked across the sea of anxious faces. "I think it would be nice for everyone to send Billy good wishes while he is sick." There were many nods. 'Remember, it is very lonely when you are sick or hurt and no one lets you know they are thinking about you." Everyone was quiet as Ian spoke and Sara's heart sank as her mind returned to what she had witnessed the night before. "All right." Ian's voice and demeanor lightened. "Who wants a story." Hands shot into the air.  
  
"Tell a Lilly story." Several voices chimed together loudly.   
  
"Yes Ian, tell a Lilly story." Sara whispered then inhaled softly as Ian's gaze drifted toward her hiding place. She didn't let herself breath again until he looked back at the children.   
  
"A Lilly story?" Ian mused and teased the children. "Why do you want to hear another Lilly story?"  
  
"She beautiful!" Came a reply and was quickly followed by other voices. "She's brave!" "She's really, really smart." Sara could almost hear a chuckle from Ian.   
  
"She's like Glenda the Good Witch." A very small voice came from the back of the group.   
  
"Lucy?" Ian motioned with a gloved finger. "It's your turn to sit up here."  
  
"Really?" She stood and walked to the table with wide blue eyes. "I can really sit next to you?"   
  
"Really." Ian looked gentler than Sara had ever witnessed. "Need some help?"  
  
"Yes please." Lucy smiled and lifted her small but chubby arms out to Ian. Without hesitation, Ian reached down and lifted the small body and carefully sat her next to him. Sara cringed as a look of pain filled his eyes for only a second. None of the children seemed to notice. "Thank you." Lucy smiled brightly as Ian stroked her golden curls and regained his composure for the children.   
  
"Well, lets see. It seems like everyone wants a Lilly story, so that is what I will tell." He again gazed to where Sara stood but made no showing that he had seen her. "Is everyone comfortable?"   
  
"Yes Sir." Came replies and heads nodded.   
  
"All right. I want everyone to close their eyes, and imagine you can see the story I am about to tell you, with your minds eye." Ian waited for each child to shut their eyes. The he once again glanced Sara's way, and nodded. Sara followed suit and closed her own eyes.   
  
"Now we begin." He took a deep breath. "How do we begin our story?" He asked.   
  
"ONCE UPON A TIME!" All the children shouted at once.   
  
"Once upon a time." Sara repeated in a whisper as she anxiously waited for the tale to begin.   
  



	8. Lilly: Part Eight

Disclaimer: I make no claims to the Characters of Witchblade. They belong to the Creators and Owners of this Television and Comic Series.   
  
This story contiues to surprise even me. Let me state once again that this story may or may not follow in the story lines put out by the Comic or Television by the same name.   
  
  
Part Eight.  
  
"That's right." Ian's voice seemed to echo softly in Sara's head, and feather like touches stroked her heart as images began to flicker across her closed eyelids as the man spoke. "Once upon a time there was a young princess named Lilly. She was a bright girl and a very pretty girl. Her parents loved her very much and made sure she never wanted for anything." Sara could see every word come to life and wondered if the children could see what she saw. "This was very easy because Lilly never wanted anything for herself. She was always more concerned with other people."  
  
"As Lilly grew, she became very smart because everything she saw she would ask questions and then listen to the answers. Soon her parents discovered that Lilly could converse with all kinds of animals. They knew their child was a special gift and brought in teachers from all over the planet to help her learn ways of using her talents."  
  
"In another part of the world, there was an evil Overlord. He was powerful and very cruel. He was also very smart and pretended to be good." Suddenly Sara saw Kenneth Irons in her minds eye. "No one knew how evil this Overlord was. Others only knew that he was very rich and gave money away all the time. This made the Overlord very popular with a lot of people."  
  
"Now this Evil Overlord was in search of three things." Sara knew that Ian was connecting with her and trying to tell her something, so she continued to listen with her eyes closed tightly. "He was searching for a very special bracelet. This bracelet would keep good and bad things just the right distance away from each other. He didn't want to use it that way though. He wanted the bracelet so he could control the bad things and make himself more powerful." Ian paused a moment before continuing. "He was also looking for the right lady to wear the bracelet. He would have to be careful and make the lady think he was good so she would do everything he told her to do." Sara felt anger rise but fought it down. "He was also looking for a warrior that would always protect and care for this lady so that she would not be stolen or harmed by anyone else that might also want the bracelet. So the Overlord began to search all over the world for these three things."  
  
"As Lilly continued to grow into a beautiful woman and do well in her studies, the Evil Overlord continued to look for and finally found the bracelet. He was pleased at his find. Now he only had to find the two people to make his plan work."   
  
"One day, while he was at the home of Lilly's Mother and Father, the Overlord saw Lilly and thought that she was beautiful. He tried to get her attention but she was busy with her studies and never looked or spoke to him. This made the Overlord very angry because he was used to people doing what he wanted."  
  
"He tried to get Lilly's parents to send the girl with him, promising to continue her education in places and with people they would never be able to afford. Her parents thought about it, but told the Overlord that they wanted their daughter to stay with them and leave only when she wanted to."  
  
"The Overlord was furious and began to make plans to take the beautiful Lilly away with him whether or not her parents wanted him too. Late that night he left their home very angry and swore that he would get what he wanted."   
  
"Time passed and soon Lilly and her parents forgot about the evil Overlord. Lilly continued to grow and learn. She had discovered the secrets to all kinds of things that people today call magic. To Lilly they were just things that she thought that everyone should be able to do."  
  
"One day while she was in her garden, Lilly heard a lot of angry yelling and crashing in her home. She rushed in and began looking for her parents. They were gone. She found things broken all over but could not find her mother and father. Lilly was very scared and cried." Sara felt her own tears roll down her cheek and wiped them away. "Lilly called the police and they came to her. She told them what she had heard and found in the house. They asked her questions and wrote down her answers but couldn't tell her where her parents were."   
  
"Just as the Police were about to leave, the Overlord drove up in a big fancy black car. He got out quickly and after looking at all the police cars, came into the house. He saw that Lilly was crying and asked what was wrong. Lilly was so overcome with grief that she ran to the Overlord and fell into his arms and cried out everything that had happened. The Overlord held her and spoke softly to her. He promised that he would help her find her parents and that she could stay with him until they were found. Not knowing what else to do, Lilly agreed."  
  
"And so Lilly's time with the Overlord began. At first he was good to his word and used all his connections to find Lilly's parents. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Still no word." Sara felt the sadness in Ian's words as he spoke. "As he looked, the Overlord urged Lilly on with her studies. He brought teachers in to help. Lilly was glad to have something to think about, but still felt a sadness in her heart because she had loved her parents so much."  
  
"One day, the Overlord called for Lilly. She came to him in his sitting room and there, in front of a roaring fireplace, the Overlord told Lilly that her parents had finally been found. At first Lilly was overcome with joy. She laughed and hugged the Overlord who didn't move. Lilly asked why he wasn't happy too? The Overlord sadly explained that Lilly's parents were dead."   
  
"Bastard!" Sara hissed under her breath.   
  
"Lilly told the Overlord that it couldn't be true, but as she looked into his eyes, she knew that indeed, she would never see her parents alive again. Lilly was overcome with grief and ran out of the sitting room and cried for days."  
  
"Through her days of grief the Overlord came to her many times and tried to comfort her. She accepted what kindness he offered and slowly Lilly found that she was falling in love with the Overlord."  
  
"As days went by, she found her heart becoming lighter and it was easier for her to laugh. Lilly was once more becoming happy. Something else had happened. Lilly was growing up. She was no longer a child but a beautiful woman. This was not lost to the Overlord who loved to surround himself with beautiful things. He courted and wooed the Princess until one day she allowed the Overlord to take her as men take a wife." Suddenly the images behind Sara's eyes turned very erotic and sensual. She could almost feel the sensations of bodies sliding over each other. Her eyes snapped open and she found that Ian was staring straight at her.  
  
"What the…" She glanced at the children who seemed to still have their eyes closed. All of them smiling innocently.   
  
"Those are for your eyes only Lady Sara." Ian's soft voice invaded her mind. "The innocent ones see and hear only a simple fairy tale of knights and princesses to be rescued." Before he was able to say anything else to her, Sara turned and practically ran out of the park in confusion. She didn't turn to see Ian face the children once more and continue his tale.   



	9. Lilly: Part Nine

Part Nine  
By the time Sara reached her apartment, she felt like her whole world was crumbling. The images were still fresh and very vivid in her mind. It was as though she was being shown something and just couldn't make the pieces fit. Looking down at the darken jewel on the bracelet she only became angrier.   
  
"Look you piece of shit! You're supposed to be helping me. How can I trust you when I can't even trust what I see and hear?" For a fleeting second she thought it hissed at her angrily. "Yeah, well, same to you!"  
  
"Does that really help Pez?" Danny appeared in one corner, smiling slightly.   
  
"And what about you!" She stormed toward him. "You take me on a trip like Peter Pan to God knows where and show me things I have no idea whether to believe or not."   
  
"You really should take an Anger Management class or something Pez. You're gonna give yourself a stroke."   
  
"Danny, I don't need this right now." She tried to take deep breaths. "I don't need your mumbo jumbo crap or this thing glowing or…or…what was that shit Nottingham was pulling in the Park?" She paced back and forth in front of her deceased partner. "What was he trying to say, Lilly and Irons were married?"  
  
"Not in the sense…"  
  
"Oh so they just shacked up together. Had a romp in the back rooms." She stopped and ran shaky fingers through her hair. "All I want is just one day. One day of boredom. Is that too much to ask? Just one day of waking up and going to work. Maybe bust some bad guys. Nothing special, just a day of everything being normal."  
  
"What is normal Sara?" Danny asked quietly.  
  
"What is normal?" She glared into his dark eyes. "Normal is not having this thing go off and seeing images I have no idea what they are. Normal is not having to talk to, much less see Kenneth Irons. Normal is not looking around to see if Nottingham is hiding behind a shadow just waiting for me to come around the corner." She felt tears and fought them off. "Normal is not waking up in a cold sweat because of some nightmare that I don't understand." She shook her head angrily as her cell phone began ringing. "Normal is not knowing who is going to be on the other end of that line." She flipped the phone open and held it up to her ear, just listening.   
  
"Hello Sara." Kenneth Irons' soft voice seemed to whisper in her ear. She looked to glare once again at Danny, but he had already gone.   
  
"What do you want Irons?" She hissed and with her free hand, wiped tears that had escaped down her cheek.   
  
"You left so quickly this morning that I never got a chance to apologize for my behavior last night."  
  
"Apologize?" Her eyes grew wide as she spoke. "Irons, you nearly killed Nottingham last night."   
  
"I would not have gone that far Sara. Ian knows this."   
  
"Yeah well…"  
  
"Sara, do not judge what you do not understand. You have no idea of the relationship between Ian and myself."  
  
"And just what is that relationship Mr. Irons." Her voice was cold.   
  
"One that you could never understand." He paused before continuing. "He is very important to me."  
  
"I know you didn't call just to apologize Irons. What do you really want."  
  
"To invite you to dinner tonight." Irons' voice lightened. "I would like you to come and dine with the three of us."   
  
"The three of you? Oh yeah, I suppose you mean You, Nottingham and Lilly."   
  
"Of course Sara. Do be on time. Dinner will be served at seven o'clock prompt." Before she could refuse the line went dead.   
  
"I really hate when he does that." She closed the phone and tossed it aside. Sighing deeply she mechanically moved to her bed and fell in it. Throwing one arm over her eyes, she soon found herself drifting off to sleep.   
  
Before she knew what was happening, images began to flow in front of her eyes. For a change, instead of fighting them, she tried to relax and just watch.   
  
She found herself in a large room, full of torches and sweet smelling incense. Looking down she realized that again she was dressed in full armor. She waited patiently for the blade to show her what was necessary. Her wait was short. Soon one of the doors opened and in walked a black robed woman carrying a silver chalice in one hand and a dagger in the other. Behind her walked a robed man, head down.   
  
"Are you ready daughter?" The voice was timeless and full of strength. Sara felt her head nod. "Give me your hand." Sara felt her hand rise toward the woman. Quickly the dagger was drawn across her palm and her blood gathered into the chalice. Turning the woman faced the man who had extended his hand and the act was repeated. When enough blood was taken from the man, he knelt down. Sara found herself doing the same thing, never taking her eyes of the woman. The chalice was lifted high.   
  
"Together again, this woman and man.   
Joined once more from time and land.  
Their souls combine through trail and test  
Let their mission be holy blessed."  
  
She moved to the man and lifted the cup to his lips. He drank deeply.   
"Remember your place.   
You are sworn this night  
Be ever watchful of the maid.  
See that she always walks toward the Light."   
  
He nodded and folded his hands over his chest as in prayer as the woman walked to Sara. The old woman lifted the cup to Sara's lips. The still warm liquid entered her mouth. Swallowing, she could taste the saltiness of the mixed blood.   
  
"Blessed are you among women this day.  
Chosen are you by virtue of the Blade.   
Choose your words and steps with care.  
May your passion and love never fade."  
  
Sara felt warmth course through her body as she licked her lips. The woman placed the dagger and chalice on a small stone altar. As she turned around, she pushed back the hood and Sara found herself staring at the eyes of Lilly. Looking over at the man, he nodded and removed his own hood.   
  
"Nottingham?" As he smiled and began to stand, Sara found herself drifting away. "I don't understand? What are you trying to tell me." She woke in her bed with a start. For a change it wasn't fear that woke her. She felt a peace and calmness to her soul and as she looked at the bracelet on her wrist, it was glowing warmly. "Can I make a suggestion?" The stone continued to pulsate. "Next time we do this, would you mind coming with some kind of instruction manual?"   



	10. Lilly: Part Ten

Disclaimer:  
I do not make claims to the characters that belong to those that own and distribute Witchblade.   
  
Extended Disclaimer. These events may or may not run along the same story line as the Comics or Television series by the same name.   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
Ian slowly and carefully sharpened the straight edge razor as he spoke barely above a whisper.   
  
"Sara is coming along wonderfully." His eyes twinkled as he ran a bare finger across the edge of the blade, testing its sharpness. "I think you would find her very interesting. She is the most complex woman I have ever met." Moving to the side of the man lying quietly in the hospital bed he continued with a shy smile. "Of course you were the one that always seems to be the ladies man." With care Ian reached down and turned the angular face slightly to the side. " Mr. Irons has invited Sara to dine with us tonight." With precision movements, Ian began to pull the blade across the sleeping man's face, removing the day's growth of dark beard. Frowning he studied the familiar face. "Why did you have to be so disobedient?" Sighing, Ian remained silent as he finished his duty.   
  
Finally when he was through, Ian stood up and took a step back. Knowing his work was finished he placed the blade on a side table then pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. "There are times I wish we could change places. I get so tired." He leaned and touched the man's hand as he spoke gently. His scarred one contrasted drastically with the other's unblemished one. "If you had been the one who was forced to wear the blade, maybe I would be the sleeper and you would be here now."  
  
"If he had worn the Blade Ian, it would have rejected him immediately and caused more damage." Ian was startled by Lilly's voice. She moved softly next to him and looked down sadly at the sleeping man. "I will never understand why you come down here."  
  
"He needs me to see to certain needs, and I must make sure all the information I have, he has." Ian shrugged slightly. "After all we are the same."  
  
"NO!" Lilly's voice boomed in the quiet room. "You are not the same as that thing, Ian Nottingham." She took several breaths to calm herself then touched Ian on the shoulder. He leaned his head into the caressing hand. "You were never the same. Not even as boys."   
  
"We are more the same than you care to admit."   
  
"And farther apart than you could even imagine." Lilly bent down and kissed Ian's head softly. "Come now, we have to get ready for our visitor." She turned and started out of the room. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes Lilly, just as soon as I am through here." Ian turned his attention back to the man in the bed. "I have a few more duties to perform before I leave." He glanced lovingly at a worried Lilly. "Don't worry. I won't be late."  
  
"Ian?" Lilly waited until he turned to face her. "Have you already forgotten what he did to Jenny?" Without waiting for an answer, she was gone.  
  
Had the woman slapped him across the face, Ian didn't think it would have hurt as much as her last words had. Could Lilly really believe he has forgotten about Jenny. Sweet, beautiful Jenny?  
  
"You never told me why?" He stared at the almost angelic face. Dark lashes feathered against smooth skin. He touched hands again and sought out the other's memories. His ears filled with the sound of roaring wind as the connection was made.   
  
"Hey Jenny!" Ian shouted in his mind. He knew that he was watching the past and experiencing as the other. "Come out, you know you can't hide." He felt the other's thoughts and coldness. They were young, but tall and their bodies were both showing signs of being very muscular. "Jenny!" Ian observed as the other continued looking in the basement for Jenny. Suddenly there was a sound that caused the other to stop. "There you are. Come out and play with me."  
  
"Go away." A soft crying voice echoed in the quietness. "You're scaring me."  
  
"Come out Jenny. I'll make it easy on you." The other mocked. Ian knew what was about to happen and didn't want to relive it, but wanted to find answers. "If you make me look for you anymore I will be very mad." Slowly, a small figure appeared. She was not much older than Ian and the other but very small. He felt the other smile. "That's good, now come to me."  
  
"Which one are you?" Jenny took a step forward.   
  
"Does it matter?" The words were cold as the other suddenly bolted across the room and grabbed the young girl around the neck before she could move. "We are both the same."  
  
"Don't hurt me. Please!" Jenny began crying. The other pulled her close and licked the tears from her cheek.   
  
"Why did you run away Jenny?"   
  
"You hurt me last time. I didn't want you to hurt me." She was crying uncontrollably now and pulled uselessly at his hands. "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone."  
  
"I don't want to let you go. I want to see what it feels like to kill you." The other laughed as he tightened his hand around Jenny's throat. "I want to see your eyes as you die." Ian began to struggle to free his thoughts from the other's. He didn't want to see anymore. "Where are you going Brother?"   
  
"No." Ian whispered and tried to pull away.   
  
"Ian?" Suddenly Ian was free, the voice and hand on his shoulder startled him. He abruptly found himself standing, and pinning a young nurse against the wall with one hand. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I am sorry." His released the nurse who fell to the floor, gasping for breath. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean.."  
  
"We have been warned not to sneak up on you when you are with him." She tried to smile and took his offered hand to stand. "It was my fault Ian." His eyes filled with anguish. "Ian, it's all right. It was my stupidity. I am only glad it was you I startled and not him." She rubbed her throat and glared at the sleeping one. "If it had been him, I would be dead."   
  
"When is his next scheduled awakening?" Ian straightened his clothing and began to put his gloves on. "I wish to be here this time."  
  
"I'm not sure but I do know it is in a few days. I will let the Doctor and Irons know you wish to be here."   
  
"Thank you." Ian nodded then headed for the door. The nurse continued to rub her neck as she watched him leave, then she shook her head as she checked the sleepers monitors.   
  
"I can never understand why he cares so much for something like you."   



	11. Lilly: Part Eleven

PART ELEVEN  
True to his words, Irons had sent a car for Sara to make sure she was right on time. She had ridden in silence, trying to figure out why she was invited and how she was going to keep from going for Irons throat when she saw him. Her thoughts were interrupted as the car stopped and her door was suddenly opened. She refused the offered hand to help her out. As the car pulled away Ian greeted her.   
  
"Welcome Sara." He was dressed entirely in black as usual, but in a suit instead of the normal attire she was used to. Looking at her own casual wear, she suddenly felt very underdressed. "You look wonderful tonight." He allowed a smile to play around his lips. "Would you allow me to escort you into the sitting room?" He offered his arm, which she slowly took.   
  
"How is you back Ian?" Sara asked as they walked together.   
  
"Much better, thank you." He stole a glance at her then looked straight ahead. "I hope you know how grateful I am to your assistance." Suddenly Sara stopped and pulled her arm away. Ian turned to her, confused. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Ian, this isn't going to work." She crossed her arms and looked at the ground.   
  
"What isn't going to work?"   
  
"Would you please, just for once talk to me? One person to another and not like a slave to his Master?" His eyes avoided her as she spoke. "Damn it! Look at me!" When he didn't respond she added softer. "Please, look at me?" He slowly raised his eyes to hers. "Thank you." She smiled as she looked at him. "You know you really get on my nerves with all this subservient shit." He tried to look away again but was stopped by Sara's hand on his chin. "No, don't do that."   
  
"Sara, try to understand. It is the way I am trained."   
  
"I'm trying to understand a lot more than you think, Ian." She softly stroked his beard. "Can I ask another favor of you?"  
  
"I would do anything for you, Sara."   
  
"Yeah well." She grinned as she brought her hand back down. "Let your hair down, Ian." He looked at her confused. "Let your hair down. The way it was last night. You do remember last night don't you?" Ian's eyes suddenly filled with pain. "Sorry, of course you remember last night." She cursed herself silently at the remark. "Ian look. If I am going to have to spend the entire evening with you and Irons, I would like to have a little bit of pleasure." When he didn't move, she lifted her hand quickly to his head. Out of instinct he blocked it. "Whoa there." She soothed. When he lowered his hand, she slowly reached behind his head and removed the elastic that held his hair in place. He stood still as she tousled the long, dark locks loose. When she was satisfied she took a step back. "That is much better." For a split second, she thought she saw a blush rise to his cheeks. "Now," She extended her arm for him to embrace, "I am ready to go in."   
  
The rest of the walk was in silence. Sara could feel the tension in the man's moves as they entered into the spacious room where Lilly was sitting on a large sofa as Irons stood next to the fireplace.   
  
"Sara." Irons walked forward, glancing at Ian disapprovingly. "So good of you to come."  
  
"Like I had any choice in the matter?" As she spoke, she stepped closer into Ian's body. Suddenly the dark man felt like a shield to her. "Hello Lilly." She spoke across the room to the woman.   
  
"Sara." Lilly stood and moved past Irons. "I am glad you came." She looked up at Ian. "Well, I do like what you have done to your hair Ian. It really does make you look less severe."  
  
"Could I get you a drink Sara?" Irons voice held an edge.   
  
"No thank you." Sara smiled and placed her free hand on Ian's arm. She could see the anger rise in Irons eyes. "Would you like to explain what was so important that I had to be summoned here tonight?"  
  
"Summoned?" Irons feigned surprise. "Yes, well, I guess it would sound like that. I didn't leave you much choice as you so rightly pointed out."  
  
"Come, " Lilly took Sara by the arm and began to lead her away from Ian. "All this talk can be done over the dinner table. I am starving." Reluctantly, Sara released Ian's arm and walked with Lilly across the room. She turned just long enough to see Irons staring hard at Ian, who had lowered his glance quickly. "Are you coming Kenneth?" Lilly shouted over her shoulder. As they entered the dining room, Sara could hear the two men coming up behind them. "Sara, you will sit there." She indicated a chair that had been pulled out by one of the two men dressed in White suits. "Ian, you will sit across from her, Dear." As they sat, Sara raised an amused eyebrow at Ian and showed him the elastic band from his hair around her finger. She was rewarded with a slight smile.  
  
As soon as Lilly and Irons had taken their places and the ends of the table, the two men began pouring clear liquid in their glasses. As her own glass was filled, Sara looked down and frowned deeply.   
  
"What is it dear?" Lilly lifted her glass to her lips and sipped.   
  
"I think there is more silverware here than I have in my entire apartment." She looked first at Lilly then at Ian who was trying to suppress a knowing grin. "Do I get demerit points if I use the wrong one Mr. Irons?" She glared at him questioningly.  
  
"Of course not." Irons snapped. "You are joking of course." Sara's expression didn't change. "Are you joking, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am." She said as a salad was placed in front of her. Deftly she picked up the correct utensils and began to eat. "So Irons. What did you want to talk to me about."  



	12. Lilly: Part Twelve

PART TWELVE  
As the meal progressed, Irons became more and more withdrawn and jealous with the interaction between Sara and Lilly. Ian simply ate slowly, playing with the food on his plate, almost like a child that was not really interested with its contents. Finally Irons heard his name and looked up at Sara.  
  
"Did you hear what I asked you?" Sara stared into his eyes.   
  
"No, I must have been preoccupied. Would you repeat yourself?" His words were cold.   
  
"I asked if I was ever going to find out the reason you invited me here tonight. You keep sidestepping the issue." She leaned slightly as her plate was removed.  
  
"Shall we take coffee in the other room?" Irons smiled and stood.  
  
"Shall we get some answers if we do?" Sara felt her temper rising and tried her best to keep it tamed. Instead of an answer, Irons turned a walked away. Ian was quick to follow the man. "God he is so infuriating!" Sara hissed as she stood.   
  
"Sara." Lilly stepped next to her, talking quietly. 'Be careful. If you provoke him too badly, there is only one person that will ultimately pay the price and it will not be you." Swallowing her pride, Sara knew who that person would be. "Come, he will be waiting for us Dear." Together they walked into the room they had left earlier.   
  
Irons sat in a huge chair and indicated the sofa for the two women. Ian was in his usual place, beside and just slightly behind Irons, head bowed and eyes cast down. His hair hid his expression. As Sara sat, her heart ached for the abuse Ian must surely endure on a regular basis. She also wondered how much of that abuse was directly or indirectly because of her own actions.   
  
*Do not trouble yourself Lady Sara. * She heard the words in her mind. Ian's soft lilting voice. *What he does is nothing. * Sara looked sharply at Lilly who had her eyes closed.   
  
"Sara." Irons voice brought her back. "Are you all right, Sara? You looked for a moment as though you had left us." He smiled.   
  
"No, I'm here." She sat straighter. "Did you ask me something Mr. Irons?"  
  
"I do wish you would dismiss with the formality Sara. Please, call me Kenneth."   
  
"Mr. Irons." Sara saw Irons lift his brows. "Kenneth, it would be easier to dismiss with the formalities, as you call it, if I could just get some straight answers every once in a while." She rubbed the bracelet absently. "Every time you say something to me, it's like trying to solve a riddle."  
  
"I see." Irons stood and walked to the fireplace. "That is the way of the Witchblade Sara. You can't ask questions and expect straight answers. There are none. Each Wielder perceives the answers in her own way."   
  
"I see." Sara muttered softy.   
  
"Do you really Sara?" Irons turned and faced her. "Do you really think you can understand the Witchblade on your own terms? In the time you expect?" The flames behind him burned brightly, silhouetting his body eerily. "I once told you that to name is to know, to know is to control." He paused and watched her expression. "Do you yet understand what that means?" Tilting his head slightly he waited. "If the Witchblade opened all her secrets to you at once, surely you would go mad." Sara remained silent as she gazed at the stone in the bracelet. "Sara." Irons waited until she looked up. "When the student is ready, the Master will appear." He returned to his chair and sat, clasping his hands in his lap. "That is the way it has always been."  
  
"So, in order to understand this thing," She raised her arm and was about to ask another question when a disheveled young man practically ran into the room and hurriedly whispered in Irons ear. Irons eyes grew wide with concern and wrath. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ian, I want you to take Sara home immediately. Stay with her until you are told otherwise." His command was harsh and short. "Lilly, please go to your quarters and lock all your doors and windows. I will post someone next to your entrance."  
  
"Kenneth, what is wrong?" Lilly stood as Irons jumped from his chair. "Kenneth!"  
  
"Lilith, please do as I say. For your protection make sure someone…" He took a deep breath and looked at Ian who had lifted his head and stared at Irons with concern. "The sleeper has escaped." Sara felt the tension in the room escalate as the words were whispered.   
  
"What does that mean?" Sara saw the fear in Ian's eyes as he moved toward her. "Ian, what has happened?"  
  
"Please, come with me Sara." He grabbed her elbow and guided her through the room. "We must hurry." They both looked back at Irons who was speaking on the phone. "I will explain what I can soon." He glanced into her eyes as they moved. "Please, this one time, you have to trust me completely." She nodded slightly and picked up speed.   



	13. Lilly: Part Thirteen

PART THIRTEEN  
Irons had wasted no time once Ian had Sara out of the house. He had ordered a complete lockdown: nobody in, nobody out.   
  
"Elliot," He carefully explained to the young man standing in front of him. " I want you to take Lilly to her quarters. I want you to make sure that she is entirely alone. Do you understand what I am saying?"   
  
"Yes Sir." Elliot had never seen his employer this rattled before.   
  
"And stay with her until I notify you. Is that clear?"   
  
"Absolutely Sir." Elliot turned and faced a paling Lilly. "Ma'am if you would come with me, I will make sure you are safe."   
  
"What are you going to do Kenneth?" She searched his face, reaching out to touch his cheek. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.   
  
"We'll find him Lilly. I just need to know you are safe.' He released her hand and tried to smile. 'Now please, go with Elliot here. He will guard you well." Irons bent slightly and kissed Lilly's forehead. "Elliot, take her now please."  
  
"Please Ma'am, we have to go." Lilly allowed the man to lead her away from Irons and down the hallway to a waiting elevator. Two armed guards stood by the open doors and waved them in. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned as he watched her hands shake.  
  
"I'll be fine…what was your name, Elliot?" She tried to calm her voice.   
  
"Yes Ma'am, Elliot Chambers."   
  
"How long have you been employed by Kenneth?" Small talk seemed more comforting than silence.  
  
"Ten years Ma'am." Elliot smiled broadly. "Six years in this position."  
  
"Really?" She searched her memory to try and place the man standing next to her. "I don't recall having ever seen you before."  
  
"I started out as an assistant to the cook, then worked my way to different serving positions…"  
  
"Wait, I think I remember something…about four years ago, that Christmas Party that almost went wrong." She studied his muscular form. 'Yes, you kept a fight from getting out of hand."  
  
"That was me. I kindly ushered a gentleman that had too much to drink to a taxi." He smiled softly at the memory. "Mr. Irons invited me to train for this work." The elevator doors opened and Elliot stuck his head cautiously out to check the hallway. "It's clear Ma'am, come this way." He quickly led her to the door of her quarters and opened his palm for her key. "Please wait here till I check the room out." Carefully he unlocked the door and disappeared for a few minutes. Lilly looked uncomfortable down the hallway, searching for some hidden attacker. She jumped as Elliot returned. "Come on in Ma'am, it looks clear, but please stay near the door while I check the rest of the rooms.   
  
"Of course." She entered the room and stood next to the still opened door as she watched Elliot go into her bedroom first, then into the guest bedroom. She looked around haphazardly and noticed a vase. There was something about it that caught her attention. She looked up as Elliot reappeared.   
  
"So far so good Ma'am." He smiled warmly, trying to reassure her. As he disappeared into her workroom she picked up the vase and turned it around in her hand, trying to figure out what was wrong. She looked up as Elliot came out of the final room and stood in the doorway. "Everything seems to be fine here." His grin widened, as Lilly's eyes grew wide in terror. "What is it …" Before he could finish, strong hands wrapped around his neck and twisted. Lilly dropped the vase, but even the sound of shattering glass couldn't mask the sound of breaking bones.   
  
"Hello Lilly." Dark, empty eyes stared at her as the now limp body was discarded to one side. Lilly looked at the tall man and then at the door. "You could try to get out, but you know I would be there before you raised on foot."   
  
"What do you want." Lilly felt panic rise in her throat. She desperately looked around for something to protect herself with.   
  
"Lilly, why do you speak to me like that." It was Ian's voice and face, but filled with a maniacal perversion. "Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
"Stay away from me Nottingham!" She spat the word out as she moved away from the door. "Just stay away from me."  
  
"Don't be afraid of me Lilly." From his pocket he pulled out a syringe. "I don't plan on hurting you at all." His smile sent cold chills throughout her body. "I just want to talk to you. It has been a very long time."  
  
"You're an abomination Nottingham." Lilly moved to try to keep furniture between herself and the man before her.   
  
"You can't mean that Lilly. You were the one that didn't let them kill me." With lighting speed, he crossed the distance between them and grabbed her throat with one hand. "You were the one that begged them to simply put me to sleep." He narrowed his eyes as he stared at her face and neck. "Why didn't you let them just kill me Lilly?  
Why?"   
  
"Nottingham please, just let me go. We can discuss this." She felt his hand tighten and found breathing difficult. "We can go downstairs and talk to Kenneth."  
  
"Can we?" He loosened his grip slightly. "Can we talk to Kenneth Irons?" He moved forward, forcing her against a table. "I don't think Kenneth Irons really wants to talk to me or anyone else."   
  
"He would…" As she spoke, she felt behind her, trying to feel for anything she could use as a weapon. Her hand found then wrapped around a tall vase. "He would talk to you if I asked him too."   
  
"I don't think so." Nottingham bent his face inches from hers. He inhaled deeply. "You still wear Lavender. It brings back mem…" He didn't see the vase coming until it was too late and crashed against the side of his head. He was stunned just enough to release his grip on Lilly's throat. She bolted from him and headed for the door. "BITCH!" He roared as he caught her by the waist and held her close to his body. "You're no better than he is." He growled into her ear then threw her across the room. She landed hard, her head hitting an end table with a loud and sickening thud. She moaned softly as she tried to get up. Nottingham, however, reached her first and pulled her roughly by the hair to her feet. "I should just snap your pretty body in two and leave it for him to find." She struggled in his viselike grip. Pulling her by the hair, he moved to retrieve the dropped syringe. "But then I wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him beg."   
  
"Please, stop." Lilly cried as he turned her around and gripped her hard. He gazed at the thin rivulet of blood streaming down her face and then gently licked it. "Please."  
  
"Blood and fear Lilly." He grinned as he lifted the syringe and with his teeth, pulled the protective cap off and spit it out. "They have the most wonderful taste." Her eyes widened as the needle disappeared in her exposed skin. "Don't struggle. Isn't that what you told me?" She stared into his face as her eyes became heavy. "Go to sleep now Lilly." He cooed as she became limp in his embrace. With ease he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Soon we will all be together again." He smiled as he looked around the room once more then with Lilly in his grasp, disappeared through the door of the workroom.  



	14. Lilly: Part Forteen

PART FORTEEN  
  
Sara followed Ian to her apartment door quietly. There had not been much talk in the car, as he had constantly looked into the mirrors, she assumed to make sure they were not being followed.   
  
"Sara." He looked her in the eyes. "I want you to stay out here until I make sure everything is clear."  
  
"Not on your life Nottingham. This is my place." She saw the protest in his eyes. "Tell you what, we'll go in together." Pulling her gun waited for him to nod. "I'll go low." She waited to the side of the door as he placed the key in the lock then turned the knob. Silently they counted to three together, then rushed into the loft. Sara rolled and came up to her knees, gun at the ready as Ian aimed his above her head, sweeping the room with his well-trained eyes. Satisfied that the area was clean, he motioned for the bathroom. Together they moved to each side of the door. Again Sara waited for his silent command then with gun before her, quickly looked into the darken room. "Clean." Finally she lowered her gun. "Want something to drink?"   
  
"No thank you Sara." Ian continued to look out windows until he was sure they were alone. Only then did he finally put away his gun and breath deeply.   
  
'Nottingham." Sara poured herself a glass of water as she turned to him. "I have been more than patient. Are you going to tell me what is going on?" He lowered his eyes as she spoke. "Irons looked scared. I think that if I am in danger, I have the right to…"  
  
"I would never allow you to be hurt, Sara." Ian snapped his eyes up and stared at her. "You have to believe that."  
  
"I do." She was hesitant. "I really think I do, but please, if there is anything I should know. What did Irons mean by the sleeper had escaped."  
  
"You were never supposed to know about the Sleepers, Sara." Ian shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Mr. Irons never intended him to be fully awakened. At least not until he was able to control the violence."  
  
"So who is the sleeper, Nottingham?" Ian looked away uncomfortably. She put her glass down and walked to him, touching his arms lightly. "Ian, please, who is the sleeper?" He tried to move away from her, but her grip became tighter. 'I'm not going to let you go till you tell me."  
  
"The sleeper is him but different." Both turned as Danny's voice echoed throughout the room. "He is afraid to tell you Sara."  
  
"Danny not now." She glared at her ghostly partner.   
  
"He is right Sara." Ian looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I am afraid of what you will think."  
  
"You see him? You can see Danny?" Sara looked at one and then the other very confused. Ian only nodded.   
  
"We met under trying circumstances." Danny took a step closer.   
  
"So introductions are not needed." She rubbed her temples as she moved to the couch to sit down. "So, will one of you kind men, tell me what in hell is going on?"   
  
"Sara." Ian moved to sit next to her, as Danny remained close.   
  
"She has the right to know Ian." Danny said soothingly. "Allow her to make her own decisions." Ian nodded and looked down at his gloved hands.   
  
"Your guardian is right that we are the same, but different." He closed his eyes as he spoke. "We are the same, brought into this existence the same way."  
  
"Twins?"   
  
"Not exactly. Irons used stem cells from Elizabeth Bronte to create us." He took a deep breath before he continued. "We were raised as brothers. We were taught the same lessons, exposed to the same discipline. We were the same in everyway, until we became older." He looked up at Danny who encouraged him to go on. "But even young, we were different. He always wanted to know when he would learn to fight and kill."  
  
"And you? What were you interested in?" Sara tried to keep calm as she listened.   
  
"Me? I loved philosophy. The words and the work of all the great Masters were my inspiration. I learned to fight because that is what Mr. Irons wanted, what he expected of us both." revulsion filled his voice. "Perfect fighting machines. That's what he called us."  
  
"Go on Nottingham." Sara wasn't sure if she felt angry or sorry for the man sitting next to her.   
  
"The older we became, the harder it was for Mr. Irons to control him. Lilly hated him. She called him an abomination." Slowly he looked up and looked into her face. "But she was the one that wouldn't let him be killed."  
  
"Who is he Ian?" She searched his face. "Why do you call him the Sleeper?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious? He is kept asleep most of the time." Ian looked away suddenly, unable to look into her eyes anymore. "I share information with him, see to his needs." His voice trailed off as he lowered his head into his hands. "And wish he were dead." He looked at Danny searchingly. "Is that horrible of me, to wish my own flesh and blood dead?" Danny only closed his eyes slowly and bowed his head. "Now he has escaped and I may not have a choice."  
  
"Why?" Sara touched him lightly, turning his face toward her. "What choice?"  
  
"He blames Lilly for his being kept asleep and Mr. Irons for listening to her. He will try to hurt them both I fear." He pulled away from her and stood. "I can't allow that to happen. I am sworn to protect Mr. Irons."  
  
"So why did he send you away Ian? Why didn't you stay with him?"   
  
"The Sleeper knows about you Sara. He will surely try to harm you too." Ian's whole body slumped. "If he were to harm you in any way…I don't know what I would do." Suddenly the room was filled with the loud ring of the phone, causing them both to jump slightly. Sara started to reach for it but stopped as Ian shook his head. "Let the machine answer it." Together they stared at the device and waited.   
  
"Pezinni, go!" Sara's soft but commanding voice filled the room.   
  
"Hello Sara." Sara looked up at Ian suddenly as the voice began. "Is Ian there too? I would imagine Irons sent him with you, as your protector. It doesn't matter." Ian looked away from the machine, full of hatred. "When Irons gets there, and you know that he will soon, why don't the three of you come to visit us?"  
  
"Us?" Sara questioned.   
  
"There is someone here that will die if she didn't see you again Ian. She may die anyway." Soft laughter echoed from the box. "You know the place. You always gave up and never won against me. You won't win this time either." The call ended suddenly.   
  
"That was your voice." Sara looked confused. She turned to look at Danny, but the spirit had already gone. "Ian that was your voice!"  
  
"It was the Sleeper's voice Sara. Not mine." He took a deep breath and stood. "I told you, we are the same." He lowered his eyes and head.  
  
"But different, you said you were also different."   
  
"Yes, Lilly says I still have a conscience. She said the Sleeper is void of all feelings, and I tend to agree with her. He kills for no other reason than to see death."  
  
"NOTTHINGHAM! SARA!" Irons' voice screamed from behind the closed door. Ian rushed and opened it. Sara stood as Irons hurriedly entered, fear etched deep into his face. "Ian, he has Lilly. He killed Elliot and took Lilly away!" For a moment, Sara thought she saw tears in Irons' eyes. "We have to find her and keep him from hurting her Ian."  
  
"I know where he is Sir." Ian looked at Sara. "The two of you should stay here. I will get Lilly and take care of the Sleeper once and for all."  
  
"No, we are coming with you Ian." Sara holstered her gun as she stood. "You heard what he said. He wants the three of us there. If you go in alone, you will only be consigning Lilly to death." She stared at the two men who only nodded. "All right Ian, you said you know where he is. Where?"  
  
"A place we used to go to and fight." Ian looked down then turned swiftly to leave. Sara and Irons followed closely in silence.  



End file.
